


Sensory Brushing

by Lanceeselhombre



Series: Autism-related Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Gen, Stimming, autistic author, sensory brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: What it says on the tin. Just a short oneshot about Shiro helping Keith with a new form of sensory therapy.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Autism-related Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163303
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Sensory Brushing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago for a tumblr request and I realized I never posted it here. It’s much shorter than my usual stuff, but I still wanted to post.

“‘Kay Keith, you ready?” Shiro asked as he grabbed the teen’s silicone sensory brush, patting one of the locker room’s bench seats for the teen to sit. 

Keith nodded and eagerly plopped down on the bench, then offered his best friend his arm. Shiro gently but firmly held his wrist as he ran the brush up and down his arm, adding pressure but not enough for the small bristles to catch on his skin. Keith relaxed almost immediately at the sensation and sighed contently. 

He stayed still while Shiro brushed both of his arms and legs, then moved onto his back, belly, and chest. A full-body shiver would occasionally wrack his body, but a few passes of the brush over a particularly sensitive patch of skin would quickly remedy the situation. 

Five minutes later, they were finished. Keith stood up again and stretched, then continued getting ready for paladin training. He pulled on his undersuit and let Shiro zip the back for him before attaching all of the armored pieces, all without the disgruntled faces he used to make when putting on his paladin gear. 

“Thanks Shiro.” Keith said, smiling contently as he tied back his hair and put on his helmet. He’d been much more relaxed during their training sessions ever since they added sensory brushing back into his daily routine, and he was thankful for the change. 

Shiro pulled him into a hug and patted his back. “You’re welcome kiddo.” 


End file.
